


Sweet Dreams

by Moonlight_Blue_Rose



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: M/M, past memories as dreams
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:54:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27527221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonlight_Blue_Rose/pseuds/Moonlight_Blue_Rose
Summary: “Finally time for you to wake up, sleepyhead.” The voice was low and smooth and molten gold was all he could see. He opened his mouth to say something, anything, to the man before him but nothing came out. The man just smiled wider and sweeter, crinkles on the corners of his eyes, and turned.
Relationships: Nea D. Campbell/Allen Walker, Past Allen/Nea D. Campbell
Kudos: 19





	Sweet Dreams

A soft melody was playing, gentle notes filling the wide room and silver eyes fluttered. He blinked slowly and raised himself on his elbows, sleep weighting his limbs. A glance cast to the source of the melody, he saw a broad back and short dark hair. Long fingers were playing across the pure white piano and the person turned to look at him. A soft smile was on the other’s lips and when silver eyes looked up, he fell.

Golden eyes stared back at him, burning and soft, and he felt like he was drowning.

“Finally time for you to wake up, sleepyhead.” The voice was low and smooth and molten gold was all he could see. He opened his mouth to say something, anything, to the man before him but nothing came out. The man just smiled wider and sweeter, crinkles on the corners of his eyes, and turned. Seconds later a song joined the melody and he felt his eyes closing, warmth filling him and a strong sense of familiarity overcame him. The whiteness of the room, the melody and the song, the curve of the smile. The golden eyes that reminded him of the afternoon sun and there was something just out of reach, tattering at the edge of his mind.

"̴̡̡̛͖̥͉̙͙͔̰̓̇́̈́̕͝Ṅ̴̼͓͈̞̀͑͋̓̄̕ẽ̸̡̨̙͕͔͕͍͍͖͉͎̗͈͓̊̾̓̕ͅa̴̡̖͛̇̎̋̑̓̀͑̓̎̾͠.̴͖͕͍̳̹̑̊̓̏́.̵̢̥̭̯̪̓̎̓̌̏͆̓.̵̢̛͚̲͈͕̼̞̜͇̝̼͂̈͛́̍̇̿̿͑͋͒̓̕ͅ"̴͙̙̹̖͖͇̮͈͌̂̃̓ͅ A name slipped past his lips but the song drowned it out and he found himself reaching over, something he couldn’t name filling his heart and fear creeping in. The name, he needed the name. He mustn’t forget. He promised. He promis _ed, he pro-_

The smooth voice was the last thing he heard as he fell asleep, darkness dragging him deeper and deeper.

Silver eyes fluttered and opened, heavy with sleep, and Allen looked around, heart beating faster for a second before disappointment filled it. The room was far too quiet and something important was missing, leaving him unbalanced as he tried to get a hold of the reality. Something was missing and he opened his mouth to call out-

_(Golden eyes were overflowing with tenderness he hasn’t ever seen before and a smile that was the sweetest thing he has ever tasted-)_

He blinked. The image disappeared and cold tears fell down. He clung to a lingering warmth and sweet dreams he couldn’t remember.

_(The fried strings slipped past his fingers once again and red droplets fell from his bleeding hands. An anguished scream pierced through the void. He lost his beloved once again.)_


End file.
